Hotel Yasumi
by Loki Milano
Summary: The Doctor and Donna find themselves on a classy hotel ship, having run in to the car park, quite literally. Things seem perfect, too perfect. Something's not quite right and only the self-proclaimed "sub-zero of the low" seems to be on their side.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, Loki here. Just wanted to thank all the people who have read, favourited and alerted me so far! Don't worry, my Companion Chronicles is still under way, I haven't got writer's block or anything, just been juggling with reformatted computers and tracking down files. Technical difficulties you could say. For now, I hope you enjoy this story. It will be one story, not a series, but it's a bit longer so broken down in to chapters. Please read and review, I _really_ appreciate feedback!

Loki xx

PS: I don't own Doctor Who or anything to do with it, except my original characters. That's the BBC's department. Right, on to the story!

* * *

Hotel Yasumi

"Owww!" complained Donna Noble as she picked herself up off the floor. "I didn't think you could get whiplash in a spaceship."

"Are you alright?" asked The Doctor sheepishly.

"Oh, just perfect." Donna rolled her eyes, "I can't turn my head right and my elbow is killing me, but I'll go off and do samba any second now." The Doctor actually looked hurt, he had been genuinely concerned. Donna sighed, "Sorry. Yes, I'm fine. Are you?"

"As soon as I work out just how we collided with something I will be." replied the Time Lord. "My shields were up."

"Sure about that?" Donna asked. The Doctor shot her a look and she shrugged, and then winced.

The Doctor looked at the screen and raised an eyebrow. The exterior view of his spaceship was quite peculiar. Even more peculiar was when, just as he was reaching for the door, it opened inwards, almost knocking him over. His eyes widened, the TARDIS wasn't meant to do that. Had the mechanism been knocked awry? A young woman, more a girl really, with a headset on and holding a digital tablet like a clipboard ran in, wide eyed. Her eyes were startling amber.

"Are you ok?! I came to check on you!" she sounded scared. "I don't know how we managed to hit you! The shields must have malfunctioned!"

Donna was more interested in her bright blue hair, but the girl looked like she was supposed to be listening, "Sorry, what?"

"I said, are you ok?!" repeated the woman patiently.

"Who are you?! How did you get in here?" challenged The Doctor.

The girl looked affronted, "I just walked in because it was a pretty big smash." She saw Donna rubbing her neck, "Oh! I'm so sorry, you must come in, come on!"

The Doctor and Donna didn't have much choice because people were stopping to stare. The pair promptly stepped out just behind the girl and swiftly shut the door. The Doctor gave a start as the door handle shifted in his hand and changed shape, he jumped and spun around. Where the TARDIS doors had been was now a shining white painted door, with a brass number plate on it. It matched the other doors spread down a dark blue carpeted hotel corridor. Donna's mouth dropped open and The Doctor just kind of stared.

"Oh! Don't worry!" assured the girl brightly, "It's a refitted chameleon circuit. All our guest's vehicles garages are designed to fit in to the décor.

"You mean these aren't hotel rooms?"

"No, of course not! Why would we put our rooms in a basement?" the girl spoke like it was the most absurd thing she had ever heard suggested.

She took them to the end of the corridor, passing several people who waved and nodded at her, gestures which she returned emphatically. They came to a familiar circular platform and Donna immediately shied away.

"Oh no, I ain't going on one of _them_ again!" she protested. It was a teleport deck.

"It's nothing to worry about Mrs…sorry; actually, what were your names?"

She was interrupted by the teleport suddenly lighting up as a man straightened up one they came in sight, like some kind of robot. In fact, it was, well, an android anyway. He gave a smart salute and the girl smiled slightly.

"Hello Jules." She greeted.

"Miss Cairn." He replied.

"Most polite staff members on the team." announced 'Miss Cairn' as she stepped on to the platform. "Wish there were more of them." She winked.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor edged Donna on to the teleport and she kept a hold of his arm, worried she might lose him if she didn't have some kind of hold. In a very calming blue light Miss Cairn, Donna and The Doctor were in what was unmistakeably a hotel reception. A rather large one. The far wall was completely made of glass and the view was spectacular. Wide open space with stars twinkling brightly and faint multi-coloured hues of nearby planets that changed as things moved. Dead ahead was what Donna took to be Saturn. She was about to ask for clarification when she realised she was alone. Miss Cairn had gone over to a huge pentagon-shaped desk with a receptionist at each point. She jogged to catch up with her and The Doctor.

The receptionist facing them was a woman with curly light brown hair, streaked with grey, wearing a lavender skirt suit. She was cheerful and bright as she dealt with her customers, a rather tall man who seemed to be made of wood and a woman that looked like a human made completely of water. Behind them was a human-sized female cat walking on its hind legs and a bright orange man who looked normal apart from the skin colour.

"Welcome to Hotel Yasumi." came a pleasant, airy voice from one of the other receptionists, also female, with blonde hair in a high ponytail and a slender frame. Donna narrowed her eyes at her. "Gotta be an android." She muttered.

Miss Cairn seemed rather surprised, "How did you know?"

"Lucky guess." replied Donna.

"Donna, play nice." The Doctor hissed in her ear.

"I'm always nice."

The Doctor was admiring the layout of the reception. The whole place was pentagonal. From the point of view of the glass wall dead ahead, one corner to the left was transformed in to a small bar where presumably human people were already sitting. The right hand corner held a coffee stand where was seemed to be a giant human plant was ordering. He turned on his heel 180 degrees to see where they had come from. Behind the teleport was a small restaurant on one side and, much to his delight, a little shop on the right.

"Look Donna, they've got a little shop!" he pointed out excitedly.

"What's with you and shops?" Donna rolled her eyes.

There was something peculiar though, that had completely escaped The Doctor's notice, but not Donna's. Aside from the bar, the coffee stand, the restaurant and the shop, there were no doors. Nothing that looked like they might lead to hotel rooms or the pool. She tugged on The Doctor's sleeve and was about to point it out to him, when her thoughts were interrupted by a cold voice.

"Dayle. What are _you_ doing here?" it was the woman receptionist with the curly hair.

"Marsha. Just showing the guests to check in." came Miss Cairn's reply. She sounded calm and collected, but the hand behind her back was closed tight in a fist. "They were the ones we collided with."

The woman's tone and demeanour changed in a split second. "Oh, I see. Come forward, please. Welcome to Hotel Yasumi."


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor looked at Dayle for reassurance and she nodded, stepping back so he could go ahead of her

The Doctor looked at Dayle for reassurance and she nodded, stepping back so he could go ahead of her. Marsha asked him for his name and the simple request completely baffled The Doctor. Even if he used his usual alias, John Smith might not have been on the list. Instead he whipped out his psychic paper and showed her it. Marsha narrowed her eyes for a split second before regaining her composure.

"Here are your keys." She carried on, forcing herself to be polite.

In a split second Donna and The Doctor jumped a mile as bands came out of nowhere and clipped themselves to their wrists. They were silver, about three millimetres thick and two centimetres wide. In the middle was a single dark blue button with a number, 444, engraved on it.

"What are these?" protested Donna.

Dayle frowned at her, confused. "They're your keys?"

The Doctor shot Donna a look that told her not to blow their cover. "Oh, right, sorry. They've been…updated."

Dayle seemed to accept that and beamed, "Just two months ago!"

Marsha gave Dayle a pointed look, "I suppose _you'll_ be taking special care of these two then."

"I will??" again the poor lass looked confused. She briefly glanced at the name they had been signed under and her eyes momentarily widened. She looked at them long and hard then seemed to come to some kind of conclusion. "Yes, I suppose I will."

"Oh, and Dayle? Next time, sweetener. Not sugar." finished Marsha.

She was quite clearly dismissed. She walked away from the desk to rejoin them again and inspected them from the tops of their heads to the soles of their shoes. She waved them over to a less busy corner. Only then did the pair notice that she had a band similar to theirs, only it was gold, with a red stone and a small star engraved on it. She pressed the button and murmured something that sounded like 'first aid, 3.' Donna must have blinked and missed it, but they were suddenly in another room. It smelt and sounded like a doctor's waiting room. In fact, that was exactly what it was. It was also pentagonal, with seats attached to the off white walls. The ground was grey linoleum but there were plants and pictures scattered around to try and make it less clinical. On the far wall was a wide screen television. It seemed like a television, but was in fact a floating square that you could see the back view of the image of if you so desired to take a look.

"What are we doing here? How did we get here?" asked Donna.

"I used my staff key." Dayle answered patiently. "You seemed to be alright but I'm on strict orders to bring anyone involved in accidents here."

"There are a lot of them then?" pressed The Doctor casually.

"I'm not at liberty to discuss that." replied Dayle sharply.

A man in a lab coat suddenly appeared in front of them. Again, there were no doors. He was tall and broad shouldered with dark skin and close-cropped curly black hair, holding a digital tablet not dissimilar to Dayle's. The sheer size of him was quite off putting, almost scary, even with the stethoscope slung around his neck.

"444? Room 444 please?" he called.

"Over here." Dayle answered.

The man looked down his nose at her, "Yes, well, I suppose you should come through." He ignored Dayle and turned his attention to Donna and The Doctor.

"Oh, I'm perfectly fine Doctor…" The Doctor inspected his badge, "…Pleasant." His voice finished a lot quieter than it had started. "But my friend here seems to be suffering from whiplash."

Doctor Pleasant assessed The Doctor with his own eyes and seemed to draw the same conclusion, then turned to Donna. "Well then, m'am."

Donna really didn't like the thought of being in a room alone with him and immediately hooked her arm through a terribly surprised Dayle, clinging on tightly.

"Can she come?" Donna asked, pretending to be shy, "Moral support and all."

"_Her_?" Doctor Pleasant couldn't hide the distaste in his voice, but seeing the other people waiting, cleared his throat and started again. "Yes, well, I suppose."

"Thanks." Donna smiled sweetly.

Doctor Pleasant held up his wrist, he too had a key just like Dayle's, only there were 5 stars embedded on it. "Examination room 7…" he paused, eyeing Dayle. "3."


	4. Chapter 4

Once more they were taken to another place

Once more they were taken to another place. This time it was small and looked just like the examination rooms Donna was used to back home. Surprisingly low tech. Even Doctor Pleasant seemed surprised, but shrugged. It was how the medical wing worked to make patients more at home; it shifted its structure depending on what each guest imagined. Dayle looked more than uncomfortable as Doctor Pleasant motioned for Donna to sit. He held up his digital tablet and a sound like something being scanned came from it.

"Heart rate fine…blood pressure ok…" he muttered more to himself than anything. "Any stiffness or reduced motion you can attest to?"

Donna seemed surprised he was actually addressing her, "Definitely stiff…I can't turn as far right as I would like…"

At that, Doctor Pleasant came behind Donna, poking and prodding her neck and shoulder, much to her annoyance. She winced once or twice and gritted her teeth until he finally finished his exam.

"Grade 2. Not much to worry about." He concluded. "If you would please lay back for a moment."

Donna looked around for the usually tables you found in doctor's offices and found none. Doctor Pleasant motioned to a button by her hand and she pressed it. The chair folded back on itself, converting in to one of the tables. The doctor grabbed your everyday bag of frozen peas and wrapped a slim piece of material around it. First he arranged Donna's neck to rest on the peas, and then supported her head with a pillow.

"Give it twenty minutes, the inflammation will go down." He checked that board again, "Will you be alright if I come and check on you later?"

"Yes, yea, fine."

Doctor Pleasant gave a single nod and he was gone. Dayle looked panic stricken, not many people actually liked hospitals and doctors, but she was positively terrified and kept glancing at her key, then at Donna and realised she couldn't really just zap off and out.

"Are you alright?" asked Donna.

"Me? Yes…yes, fine." Dayle answered rather too quickly to be telling the truth. "Just don't like doctors. You?"

"I'll live. Listen, Dayle is it?" Donna couldn't see, but Dayle nodded, "Why do Marsha and Doctor Pleasant seem so…off with you?"

"They just don't like me." shrugged the girl.

"Why?"

"Because of my job."

"Which is?"

"I make the coffee."

"Coffee?"

"Yes. Beverages and refreshments for the human staff members. I run errands here and there sometimes."

"And they don't like you because you do them favours?"

"I don't have much standing here." Dayle answered matter of factly. "They all think they're better than me. They big themselves up as often as possible because they're the lowest of the low thanks to the androids. I suppose I'm more the sub-zero of the low really. It's a self-confidence issue."

"They still have no right to treat you the way they do. Why don't you complain?"

Dayle looked at Donna like she was mad, "No-one would listen. If they did I would just lose my job and they would hire someone else. It's not so bad really, the guests are usually pleasant and the androids are at least more humane."

"You must have balls of steel to stick out this job. Kudos to you."

Dayle gave a nervous chuckle, "Thank you. Now that's out of the way, I have something to ask you."

"Shoot. I'm not going anywhere."

"Who are you? Really."

That knocked her off guard, "What do you mean?"

"Because according to the computer files, you're my adopted parents, you and the coat man."

"The Doctor. I'm Donna. What do you mean your parents?"

"My mum and dad are coming by to visit me at some point soon. Psychic paper, right? Works out how to wheedle you in to places?" Dayle smiled slightly.

"Well, yea, how do you know?"

"I read." answered Dayle vaguely.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, The Doctor was pacing around the waiting room, irritating the other patients, but none of them really had the nerve to complain about it. They were fed up and nervous. The few occasions he stopped to take a breath he managed to work out that in the last two months there had been a sudden increase in crashes between the hotel and its patron's vehicles. Never anything serious, but they hadn't been able to find any peculiar magnetic fields or technical glitches that could explain them. It was fascinating. The Doctor dearly wanted to get out of the waiting room. He had tried using his key, but he was locked here until a staff member accompanied him out, much to his annoyance.

A vendor appeared in the waiting room, complete with a cart full of snacks and a coffee machine. He had auburn hair, not a strand out of place, clear grey eyes and was about the same height and build as The Doctor. He was so flawless that he had to be an android really. Fancying a cup of tea, The Doctor wandered over. The android turned his head slightly and there was a miniscule bleep as he scanned The Doctor's key.

"What can I get you Mr Cairn?" he asked politely.

"…Cairn?" The Doctor frowned, that was the girl's name. He hadn't bothered to see what he was logged in to the computer as, because it got him in.

"What can I get you Mr Cairn?" repeated the android.

"I'll just have a cup of tea please." He thought about Donna and Dayle, "Better make it three. Do you have chips?"

"Yes Mr Cairn."

The chips shimmered in to existence and the android handed them to The Doctor, along with a cardboard carrier with three mugs in it and sugar packs by the side. The Doctor shrugged and accepted them, then realised something.

"Um…how much?" he queried hesitantly.

"Your order is 'on the house' Mr Cairn. Courtesy of the manager. Have a nice day."

"Right, thanks. Say…do you have a name?"

The android slowly inclined his head to The Doctor. "I am Android TLR-X5 Mr Cairn."

"That's great…little hard to remember. Nickname?"

"Your daughter calls me Taylor." The android's voice didn't change.

"My daughter?" The Doctor's mind immediately flashed to Jenny.

"I believe he means me." came Dayle's voice as she and Donna appeared behind him.

"That for me? Ta." Donna grabbed one of the cups.

The Doctor stared at Dayle, "Daughter?"

Dayle shrugged and lowered her voice, "According to your paper it's the only way you could get in. Unlucky for you." She straightened up and gave Taylor a quick wave, "I'll show you to your room." She held up her key, "444, 3."

Although it still took some getting used to The Doctor and Donna were unsurprised to see themselves in yet another different location. This time it was a huge room full of light from French windows that lead out on to a veranda, with a thick, fluffy dark red carpet and terracotta walls, giving it a very warm atmosphere. The only problem was the sleeping arrangements. One large oval bed which Donna eyed with folded arms. Picking up on her signals Dayle immediately walked over to what appeared to be a light switch, and pressed it. The bed cut itself neatly in half and suddenly turned in to two singles. Swiftly shifting in to hostess mode Dayle wandered around explaining the features, solar-powered power shower, bath with built in Jacuzzi settings, fully stocked mini-bar any movie or television show you cared to watch, hi-speed broadband internet, the works.

"To work the key simply hold the button down and say where you want to go, and with how many people. No need to worry about security because your room is wired to the key and only you can access it. Your bio data is registered for the duration of your stay and as I'm sure you know it's impossible to get exact copies of that." The girl smiled. "If you need anything just call."

"You're leaving us?" Donna actually didn't like the thought. She'd become quite attached.

"I'll be here if you need me. But I'm afraid I do have other work." replied Dayle brightly.

"Just clarify one thing?" requested The Doctor. "Daughter?"

Dayle shrugged, "Your psychic paper made you my parents. Well, adopted. See you!"


	6. Chapter 6

She gave a little wave then pressed her key and disappeared. Donna hid a giggle at the baffled look The Doctor gave her. For once she knew more than he did and boy was she enjoying it. The Doctor gave a kind of pout as his companion smirked and turned his attention away from her and to the window. He smiled slightly as some distant comets sailed past like fireworks. He would have quite liked to have actually enjoyed a bit of R&R but he had crashes that shouldn't happen to worry about.

"Well Donna, where are we going then?" he queried suddenly, loudly, Donna jumped.

"You're asking me? I wouldn't mind finding the spa actually." His assistant replied.

"Oh, but that's no fun!" complained The Doctor.

Donna rolled her eyes, "Honestly, you're like a big kid. What was your plan then?"

"Oh, I dunno. Bit of a meet and greet I suppose. See who else had their space ships collide with a bloomin' great hotel."

"Do you ever have days off?" Donna sighed.

"Me? Don't need 'em! Come on!" He held up his key and shrugged; pressing it, "Um, two for…" he frowned and looked at Donna, "Where are we going to find the most people?"

Donna was beaten to an answer by the key itself and they were yet again warped to who knows where. A where that happened to be playing cheerful dance music, have a bar along one side of a huge swimming pool and saunas, Jacuzzis and massage tables in close proximity.

"Now this is more like it!" exclaimed Donna, beaming.

"I should have known that one really." Realised the Doctor.

"No kidding. I wonder if they do Appletinis."

Donna started walking towards the bar until her elbow was neatly grabbed by The Doctor who looked at her disapprovingly. "No drinking on the job." He scolded, not really serious, "Besides, it's only 11.30."

Donna pouted this time, crossing her arms, "Fine, but come Happy Hour you owe me a cocktail."

Whilst the other guests at the spa were finding themselves being acquainted with these two strangers, whether they liked it or not, Dayle was running hither and thither with coffee, cake, tea, bagels and strangely some party balloons. Just an average day for her. She put on her most professional face as she came to Marsha's desk once more. Now Dayle was alone the woman smiled like the cat who had gotten the canary. Dayle was armed with her usual order, organic blueberry muffin and hazelnut cappuccino. It even had sweetener instead of sugar. Just three times the amount because she deserved what was coming to her. She would get into trouble when Marsha tasted her beverage, but it was so worth it.

"About time." Marsha narrowed her eyes, "Where are your parents?"

"Winding down. They have me on speed dial if they need anything." answered Dayle, not missing a beat as the receptionist went to sip her drink.

"What does your mother do again?" enquired Marsha, pretending to be pleasant. In her opinion the woman was barely less pathetic than Dayle herself.

"Still cuts hair." Dayle smiled pleasantly, "I could ask her to touch up those roots for you if you like."

That hit a nerve. Marsha was very age sensitive. She glared at Dayle and put her cup down. Dayle recognised this move. Oh, yes, there her elbow went, so quick you could barely see it, 

but instead of the coffee flying over and on to the blue-haired female, the receptionist nearest Marsha suddenly twitched violently, knocking the mug in to the front of Marsha's white blouse. The woman shrieked and shot off her chair, much to the surprise of a guest about to check in. It didn't stop there, the twitching android suddenly jerked around sharply, causing the woman to trip over her stool, bearing her unflattering underwear to the line of guests in front of her. Mortified, she clicked her key and disappeared. The android still juddered uncontrollably. Then Dayle realised something was wrong.

"Whoa, Selvie, are you ok?" she asked the receptionist, a red-haired, tall, slim woman.

"I…I…seem…mal…malfunction…" stuttered the android.

As the movements got more pronounced and considerably more dangerous, scared guests backed away, with the occasional yell and scream. In a flash someone appeared in front of the jittering robot, a brown-haired young man, a little on the chubby side. He called up his key and transported them both to 'workshop'.

Dayle was as stunned as the other onlookers, that was the fourth one this month. They had never played up before, which was fairly vital as they made up ninety percent of the hotel's staff. Along with everyone else she stared where Marsha and the receptionist had been. Unlike the other, it wasn't for long and she soon got in to action, hopping over the desk and starting to sign in more guests at the same time as reassuring them everything was alright and it would be sorted soon.

Finally Marsha came back to her post, and her jaw dropped as she saw who was replacing her for the moment. Before she could react however, Dayle signed in her latest guest with a genuine smile and good wish, then excused herself and left. Next stop was the kitchen, again the head of the department was actually human, Dorothy, a plump little grey-haired woman and the second of just two fellow workers that didn't hate the girl. In fact, she smiled warmly in greeting as her adopted 'granddaughter' (there was that much of an age difference) came into the room and pushed over a chocolate and hazelnut muffin. Dayle was a sucker for anything chocolate and hazelnut.

"Thanks Dorothy, you're a star," Dayle grinned

"No problem love." Replied the woman in a heavy cockney accent. "I heard Selvie went jittery, poor lass."

"Wow that was fast." Dayle noted mid-bite.

"Fourth one this month." Dorothy lowered her voice.

"Archie will sort it. No problem." reassured her young friend, "He was there in a flash."

"He's a good boy Archie." The woman's eyes twinkled mischievously, "He's got a soft spot for you love."

"He really doesn't. We're just friends." smiled Dayle, good-natured.

"For you maybe. But I've been around long enough to know when a lad's sweet on someone."

Dayle laughed slightly. In a flash, they were suddenly joined by Taylor. They both waved at him in tandem, he was here to stock up his cart. Most of the other workers in the kitchen had what would be a schoolgirl crush on Taylor, had they been human. The two females looked at each other slyly and grinned as they interacted. They and Archie were the only ones in the whole hotel who didn't take the poor androids for granted. They actually got on with them and helped them become more humane.

"Hello Taylor, you little heartbreaker." greeted Dorothy as he came near to them.

"Good afternoon Mrs Walker." Replied the man politely. "Miss Cairn."

"Honestly lad. How many times? Dorothy, program that in." winked the woman.

"And trust me, if anyone can call me Dayle it's you." added the blue-haired one as she finished her muffin.

"I apologise. I shall try to recall." Taylor gave the ghost of a smile.

He turned to go and his cart veered to the side. Taylor stopped, frowned, and then tried again. It veered as his arm jerked. Dayle bristled; it was just like Selvie had been behaving. He seemed to regain control and walked on without any problems. But Dorothy looked at Dayle and the girl knew that she wanted her to follow the android, to make sure he was ok. They both liked Taylor. It was a shame someone so nice was just a robot. With a push of the button, Dayle left.


	7. Chapter 7

Dorothy turned to the android girl nearest to her. "She has it so rough, bless her. But she's always smiling."

So was Donna as they chatted to the people around the pool. She was a social person, she liked company. Once upon a time all the different species would have freaked her out, but now she was happy to talk to anyone from anywhere with no problem. It was a load off the Doctor's mind. She could take half and he could take half. So far he had met half a dozen or so holiday parties that had met with unfortunate accidents. A lot of them were frequent visitors to the hotel, who had never had any problems. Not until the new keys were introduced. The Doctor would have dearly liked to be able to inspect them a little closer, but try as he might, he just could not take it off. Security wise it was very sensible. Investigation wise it was a pain in the neck.

Everyone turned as a glimmer of light appeared by the pool, announcing the arrival of Taylor. Everyone started getting up to move and order, smiling and happy to offer a spare coin, change a note or buy a drink for friends they had just made. Less noticeable was a blue-haired girl watching from the corner of the changing rooms, ducked behind a wall. She seemed to be worried but it wasn't clear what she was worried about. Donna elbowed the Doctor.

"Isn't that Dayle?" she whispered.

"What's she doing here?" asked the Doctor.

"Something seems wrong." Donna had seen the concerned expression on the girl's face.

They both scanned the area, nothing seemed to be out of place. They followed her gaze and focused on Taylor, just as his arm jerked slightly, like he wasn't controlling it. He dropped a hotdog on the floor in front of a customer, and apologised profusely. He went on fine for another few minutes, then spilled a drink. Donna saw Dayle's eyes widen and the girl hurried forward. Just as Taylor seemed to lose control of his cart and things went flying everywhere. There were a few screams as people jumped back from the wildly thrashing android.

"Everybody, get back!" yelled Dayle as she jumped over a person on a lounger, running over. "Please clear the area in an orderly fashion. This is not a drill!"

She sounded very authoritative. People actually listened to her and a good lot of them had been filed out of harms way, then Taylor's hands suddenly started shooting fire. His eyes flashed red and he started walking about not dissimilarly to the Autons that The Doctor was used to. Then people started panicking and disappeared in a flash, running and screaming before remembering to use their keys.

"Something _is_ wrong!" said the Doctor. "_Very_ wrong!"

Dayle hadn't noticed them until now as they tried running over to Taylor, she cut them off and shooed them away, ducking a fire bolt.

"That includes you!" she demanded, "Get out of here!"

"Dayle, what are you doing?!" shrieked Donna.

The girl took a flying leap from a stack of chairs and wrapped her arm's around Taylor's waist, tackling them both to the floor. She clung on to the twitching death-trap and wrestled with her key.

"Workshop!" she began.

The Doctor cut her off, "Four!"

"Are you mad?!" howled Dayle.

Too late to change tack now. The four of them were transported once more and when they arrived, Taylor seemed to settle down. He was out of power and sparks of electricity surrounded him before dying down. Donna could see Dayle's eyes watering as she stroked the motionless android's hand.


End file.
